


Decision Making

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Baby!Fic, F/F, Prompt Fic, Surprise Ending, Tumblr Fic, general danvers, referenced character death, supercat implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Alex made a decision, they way was not expected.





	

“Hannah,” Alex says looking up at her sister by her side.

“It’s pretty,” Kara says quietly. “How’d you decide?”

Alex shakes her head, “I couldn’t make up my mind, so I pretty much closed my eyes and pointed.” She sighs quietly and strokes her index finger lightly over the soft pink cheek of the baby in her arms, “It was her favorite,” she murmurs so even Kara has to strain to hear the words. “Hannah Astra-Ze Danvers.”

“She’s beautiful, Alex,” Kara says quietly, her arm curling around her big sister’s shoulders. “Aunt Astra would have loved her,” she shakes her head, “Aunt Astra did love you, both of you so very much.”

A sob slips from between Alex’s lips and Kara pulls the older Danvers closer to her, Alex’s head pillowed on her shoulder, “She’s never going to meet her, Kara, she’s never going to get to meet our daughter.”

The tears clouding Kara’s eyes spill over, slipping silently down her cheeks as she holds her sister close, “I know, Alex, I know. And I am so sorry.” She presses her lips to Alex’s forehead, “I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough.”

After the sobs quiet down Kara glances down to find Alex and Hannah both sleeping, she reaches for her phone, snapping a picture of the two. She sends it to Eliza, J’onn, Cat and Carter:  _ Newest member of the Danvers family has arrived. Mom and baby sleeping. Will see you all in the morning. _

A collection of awes and smilies and confirmations for their arrival early the next day follow. When their chatter dies down, the rest of her family having gone to bed as well she pulls up a new contact, attaches the picture and types three words:  _ Hannah Astra-Ze Danvers _ , before hitting send.

No response comes for long moments and then, finally three words in return:  _ I'm coming home. _


End file.
